


Роман с Оберштайном

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Роман с Оберштайном

_2 июля 489_

   _Фрау Эмилии фон Бюлов_

  Здравствуйте, сударыня. Все ли у вас хорошо? Здоровы ли ваши близкие?

  У меня все хорошо. Очень много работы.

   _Ваш Пауль фон Оберштайн._

  

   _5 июля 489_

   _Адмиралу фон Оберштайну, Один, Вюрменштрассе, 10_

  Дорогой Пауль, у нас все замечательно. Правда, Вильгельма не оставляет его хроническая пневмония, но так продолжается много лет, вы знаете. Кашлять стал меньше, но все так же опасаемся каждого сквозняка.

  Петер вчера нас позабавил. Надел на Мурра бумажный плащ и произвел его в адмиралы. Он разыгрывал на ковре какую-то битву с теми игрушечными корабликами, что вы прислали в прошлом месяце. Мурр невовремя прошел через фронт и что-то Петеру нарушил. Пети рассердился, поймал Мурра и сказал: "Раз ты решил, что будешь воевать, произвожу тебя в адмиралы". Мы с Вильгельмом едва удержались от смеха - вы знаете, Пети очень обижается, когда над ним смеются. Кстати, Пауль, не могли бы вы прислать Петеру "Иллюстрированную историю имперского флота"? Мы с Вилли исчерпали наши художественные таланты, пытаясь изобразить для мальчика корабли мятежников и флагман герцога Лоэнграмма. Пусть лучше изучает по книжке. Тем более что он давно хорошо читает.

  Погода как всегда пасмурная, но третьего дня на добрый час выглянуло солнце, Пети очень радовался и бегал по саду, пока не упал в грязь.

  Пишите чаще, если сможете. Я всегда рада вашим письмам.

   _Эмилия_

  

   _8 июля 489_

   _Баронессе фон Тирриц_

  Милая Аликс, так жаль, что не удалось увидеться в пятницу. Ну, надеюсь, ты доберешься до нашего захолустья ко дню рождения Вилли. Марианна прислала чудесный рецепт клубничного пирога, и я уже велела Грюнц непременно опробовать его к 20-му.

  Я снова получила от него письмо. Он точен, как машина. И как машине, ему нечего сказать. Я все думаю, была ли права тогда, позволив Вилли увезти меня с Одина. Может быть, если бы я осталась... Но если бы я осталась, я бросила бы Вилли. А он, право, этого не заслужил.

  Как бы ни был мне дорог Пауль, я не смогла бы с ним жить - и не смогла бы жить рядом с ним без него. А он не умеет жить с кем-то, кроме своего драгоценного Рейха да еще господина фон Лоэнграмма.

  Я знаю, что поступила правильно, но сожаления иногда возвращаются и гложут мое сердце.

  Извини, что опять изливаю тебе свою печаль. Это сейчас пройдет.

  Приезжай непременно на день рождения Вилли.

   _Твоя Эмилия._

  

   _16 июля 489_

   _Фрау фон Бюлов_

  Милая Эми, собираюсь непременно быть у вас 20-го. Скажи, что лучше подарить Вильгельму - новые шахматы или мемуары Гиммельсхаузена? Шахматы прехорошенькие, резные, с золотой гравировкой.

  Уже мечтаю о клубничном торте.

  А твой драгоценный Пауль, дорогая Эми, не стоит и одного твоего ногтя, тем более после маникюра. Я вообще не могу понять, что ты в нем тогда нашла и почему до сих пор не можешь забыть. По-моему, он страшный человек. И Магдалена так считает, а ты знаешь, как она проницательна - и кроме того, она живет в столице и знает власть предержащих не понаслышке.

  Он хоть раз спросил, чей сын твой Петер?

  Забудь и не мучайся. Заведи, в конце концов, красивого молодого поклонника, тебе же еще и тридцати нет.

  До встречи, дорогая, и не грусти.

   _Твоя Аликс._

  PS. Я хочу подарить Петеру пару попугайчиков, ты не будешь возражать?

  

   _17 июля 489_

   _Баронессе фон Тирриц_

  Аликс, дорогая, Вильгельм готов душу продать за мемуары старого пройдохи, если ты ему их подаришь, он будет счастлив до конца своих дней! И я нисколько не против попугайчиков. Правда, у нас кот, так что птички будут в постоянной опасности. Но Петер ответственный мальчик - ты знаешь, от кого у него это, - и, полагаю, сможет уследить за своим подарком.

  Проблема в том, Аликс, что ни один молодой поклонник и вполовину не так красив, как Пауль. Ты не видела его вблизи, тебе не понять. И - конечно, он не спрашивал, чей сын Петер. Он прекрасно это знает. Просто - я же выбрала Вильгельма, а Вильгельм признал Петера своим. Пауль слишком рыцарь, чтобы вмешиваться в жизнь благополучной семьи.

  Я совсем не понимаю этого человека, но и забыть не в силах.

  Приезжай, ждем.

   _Твоя Эмилия._

  

   _20 июля 489_

   _Адмиралу фон Оберштайну, Один, Вюрменштрассе, 10_

  Здравствуйте, дорогой Пауль. Посылку получили. Пети едва дождался, когда я разрежу обертку. Он сразу утащил книгу в детскую. Вильгельм сказал, что вы балуете мальчика, но я заступилась за вас и напомнила, что сама просила вас найти "Иллюстрированную историю" для Петера. Сейчас заглядывала к мальчику - он лежит на ковре на животе и весь погружен в разглядывание большой схемы битвы при Дагоне. Чувствую, ближайшие недели мне придется разговаривать с ним исключительно о стратегии, в которой я совсем ничего не понимаю.

  Надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо. Если сможете, пишите почаще.

   _Эмилия_

  PS. Сегодня у нас гости, Вильгельму исполняется сорок пять.

  

   _22 июля 489_

   _Баронессе фон Тирриц_

  Милая Аликс, он совершенно невозможен. Прислал подарок Пети и не удосужился хотя бы записку приложить, не говоря уж о том, чтобы поздравить Вильгельма с днем рождения. Конечно - ведь еще не наступило второе число, а письма мне он пишет по вторым числам.

  Твои попугайчики отвлекли Петера от маневров рейхсфлота на целый день, но сегодня он повесил клетку посреди комнаты, так что Мурр ходит кругом, облизываясь, а запрыгнуть не может, - и снова читает свою военную книгу. За обедом обрушил на меня сведения о вооружении крейсера типа "Черный орел", я половины не поняла.

  Когда он глубоко задумывается, он страшно похож. Как же я могу забыть?

  Только глаза живые и карие.

  Ну вот, я снова о том же. Не обращай внимания.

  Передавай привет Клаусу и Томасине, если выберешься к ним в гости.

   _Твоя Эмилия_

  

   _24 июля 489_

   _Фрау фон Бюлов_

  Эми, я твоя подруга и очень тебя люблю. Твои нынешние настроения мне совсем не нравятся. Успокойся и перестань наконец вспоминать этого человека! У тебя есть Вильгельм, здоровье которого не слишком хорошо, и Петер, который чересчур предприимчив, чтобы позволять себе отвлекаться от его эскапад! Лучше пойди и проверь, не строит ли твой сын ракету на заднем дворе, он вполне на это способен.

  Целы ли еще мои птички?

  Собираюсь на Один, в гости к Магдалене. Подумай, не хочешь ли ты что-нибудь для нее передать.

   _Твоя Аликс_

  

   _29 июля 489_

   _Баронессе фон Тирриц_

  Аликс, дорогая, не будешь ли ты так добра передать через Магдалену письмо и небольшую посылку? Да, этому невыносимому человеку. Я знаю, что ты скажешь, но потерпи, пожалуйста, и не говори ничего. Это фотография Петера с попугаем на плече. Он имеет право знать, как выглядит сейчас Пети.

  Да, ты права, я глупа и несдержанна. Я все решила шесть лет тому назад. Я выбрала. Я поступила правильно.

  Но это не значит, что я не сожалею каждый день.

  Прости, что-то я совсем расклеилась.

  Будь добра заехать ко мне перед отлетом, я передам тебе сверток. Ты только отдай его Магдалене, дальше она сама.

   _Твоя Эми_

  

   _2 августа 489_

   _Фрау Эмилии фон Бюлов_

  Здравствуйте, сударыня. Все ли у вас хорошо? Здоровы ли ваши близкие?

  У меня все хорошо. Очень много работы.

   _Ваш Пауль фон Оберштайн._

  

 


End file.
